Tourniquets are used in medical emergencies to restrict blood flow to a particular limb of a patient. Virtually all known tourniquets include a strap for wrapping around the patient's limb to form a loop. The strap is then tied or buckled to prevent loosening. Some tourniquets also include a rigid tightening rod positioned within the loop for further tightening. Conventional tightening rods are typically secured by methods such as pushing the rod under the tightened loop or in at least one instance by insertion into a pocket assembly slidably positioned along the strap as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,710.
Tourniquets are commonly provided to emergency medical personnel and may be found in first aid kits. Since an emergency can happen at any time, tourniquets should be designed for rapid use during the day and night. The present invention addresses these concerns and provides a tourniquet that is quick and easy to use in light or darkness.